Heretofore, tire repair tools have included a tube which is adapted to be inserted into a tire to provide a passageway for the introduction of tire repair material. Such tubes have been rigidly connected to a handle by means of which the tube could be inserted through the wall of the tire. With the advent, however, of steel belted tires, the tubes, being relatively thin in wall thickness, have fractured easily due to the increase in pressure required to force the tube through the tire wall. When such fracture occurred, it was necessary to discard the entire assembly of tube and handle thus requiring each tire repair station to maintain a supply of the handle and tube assemblies for replacement purposes.